The phenomenon of snoring has been the object of much study and efforts aimed at prevention. Factors found to favor snoring are a dorsal position, an open mouth and lack of a deep, restful sleep.
Efforts to control snoring have approached these snore favoring factors independently. Control approaches have included self-hypnosis, surgical amputation of the uvula, injection of sclerosing agents into the soft palate, body restraints, and splints to keep the mouth closed.
These control approaches have not been 100% effective or simple and comfortable to use. A deep, restful sleep is difficult with splints and restraints while surgery has not been fully effective.